


Show 'n Tell

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Control, F/M, Female Masturbation, Humor, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is frustrated and turned on. So, far from home, she takes matters into her own hands, quite literally. It's time for some show 'n tell, folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Show 'n Tell  
> **Character/Pairing:** Rose/Ten  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** Romance, PWP, AU  
> **Summary:** Rose is frustrated and turned on. So, far from home, she takes matters into her own hands, quite literally. It's time for some show 'n tell, folks!  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Thanks:** to momdaegmorgan for the beta.  
> **Author's Note:** This was a gift I wrote for momdaegmorgan. A smut gift. In fact, that was its title until I posted it.  
> **A/N2:** Also, I used some French, and Italian--I think--words in there and if I used them wrong, please tell me. I want to know so I can fix them. Thanks!

Rose sighed and flopped onto her back, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, letting her eyes follow the wooden supports as they joined into a single piece in the middle of the room. The yellow glow that seeped from between the supports was soothing, but it was doing nothing for her mind.

She wanted to sleep.

Well, what she really wanted was to stop thinking about the Doctor so that she _could_ fall asleep. Fall asleep again. Perhaps without erotic dreams of him involving sex against the wall. A delicious shudder went through her at the remembered sensations of him pressed up against her back, his pinstriped suit rubbing enticingly against her bum and every other bare inch of her.

All dreams. None of it had really happened, and that was perhaps where the problem lay. She was obsessing over him and all the could-bes and what-ifs.

They _could_ have sex, if he was the slightest bit interested in it, or her. But he didn't seem to be. Never really... noticed that sort of thing. Never paid attention to her other than for a hand to hold and a body to hug. But she noticed. God, did she notice.

Every one of those hugs was driving her more and more mental.

Every time he held her hand, she had a hard time paying attention to what was going on around them. Alien landscapes came and went without her noticing. Aliens, civilizations... all of it was beginning to fade into the distance when the Doctor was there, by her side, touching her. Smiling at her.

Rubbing her legs together, Rose shifted under the unfamiliar covers on the unfamiliar bed in the unfamiliar room, considering taking care of her throbbing... problem. Back on the TARDIS, she rarely touched herself, no matter how bad it got. She always felt like he'd know. Like he'd smell it on her, or see it on her face the next day, or, god, maybe even hear her.

So she played it safe and touched herself a minimal amount of times. And her body was beginning to feel the loss. She'd been neglecting it lately and it was paying her back in spades.

She was throbbing from the dream, wet from her thoughts of the Doctor, and alone in a hotel room.

Biting her lip, feeling a bit naughty, she gave in. He'd never know.

Both hands dove under the covers, raising her vest up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. Her damp knickers went next, and then she was completely bare under the covers. Stretching languidly, her toes curled up as a naughty thrill coursed through her, thoughts drifting toward the man who'd put her in this condition in the first place.

Left hand settling on her breast, she lightly kneaded the warm skin, brushing her thumb over the nipple. Her right hand ghosted over her hip, settling into the dip between bone and thigh. The sheets were soft and warm beneath her body, which made her lower the covers, baring her body to the room.

Her nipples pebbled against the cool air as excitement began to thrum through her once more. Fingers scraping against tender flesh, she lowered her hand from her hip, slipping it between her thighs. A finger dipped into her slick folds, the sensation making her gasp and open her legs for better access.

Sliding deeper into the moisture gathered there, she moved her finger in and out before drawing it back up to her clit to rub at the tight bundle of nerves.

Pleasure rocked through her, sending her senses reeling. Pinching her nipple, she imagined the Doctor doing this for her. Imagined his warm tongue laving her nipple, circling it before finally sucking the rock hard flesh into his mouth.

Teeth nipping at her lower lip, she wondered what it'd feel like with _his_ teeth pulling her lip, the sting of his bite soothed by his tongue as he kissed her.

Would his fingers tease her lightly, as she was doing? Or would they scrape and roughly caress, nails drawing roughly across her flesh?

Rubbing her legs across the smooth sheets, she slid her finger back into her moist folds and languidly tormented the flesh there. Like the Doctor would with his tongue. She slid her tongue out, wetting her lips, thinking he would see and mimic the movement with his own tongue, sliding it inside her swollen folds, lapping up the juices like a cat with milk.

A moan rose up in her throat, her breath slowly leaving her mouth to mingle with the cooler air. She'd kissed him back on New Earth, and she knew the taste of him, the feel of him. His lips were soft and thin. Cool to the touch.

Her own temperature would warm them. Her body would warm his.

Hand crossing over to her other breast, she pinched the nipple there, feeling a responding tug in her core. Arching her hips off the bed, she slipped another finger between her legs. The swollen flesh was warm and slick, allowing her fingers to move in and out smoothly.

She scooted down a little, trying to slide in deeper, feeling pleasure coursing through her veins as slow and unhurried as molasses. An ache started to throb around her fingers, her muscles clenching and unclenching, grasping at the friction sliding in and out.

Her other hand joined the first, legs widening to accommodate both of them. Spreading herself open with the left, she teased her clit with the fingers of her right. She could smell herself now. The musky scent of sex and arousal. Heat gathered in her body despite the cooler air, and the dichotomy sent a tremor through her sluggish veins.

The molasses was thinning.

Her heart sped up, thumping beneath her skin, pulse racing as she lifted her hips off the bed, body seeking a fullness her fingers just couldn't provide.

Would the Doctor kiss and suck his way between her legs, or thrust his cock home with a powerful rock of his hips?

"God," she whispered, wanting nothing more in that moment than to feel the Doctor's skin on hers. To feel his breath on her thighs. His fingers inside her. His tongue in her mouth, in her folds, on her breasts.

Tightening. Her body was tightening, and she was fighting it, not wanting to give in so soon. She wanted to draw out the pleasure, feel it soar inside her before releasing her from the tension she'd been feeling for weeks now.

She saw him then, imagined him above her, hovering just out of reach, not quite touching her, not quite disturbing the air around her.

She wanted his teeth on her breast. Wanted that mouth that never stopped talking to suck on her nipple scraping it before soothing it with his tongue. Wanted him to pound into her: from above her, from below her, from behind her, it didn't matter.

With his glasses on if possible.

Eyes squeezed shut, she felt her orgasm approaching, settling in her core, wrapping tighter and tighter around her, coiling like a spring about to snap.

Then she heard a noise to her left and the room brightened minimally.

Jerking her hands out from between her legs, she dove for the duvet, yanking it up and over her, feeling her erratic heartbeat thump against her chest.

Ohgodohgodohgod, kept running through her mind. Please don't let it be the Doctor. Ohgodohgodohgod. Goosebumps raised on her skin as fear poured through her.

Sitting in the middle of the bed on splayed knees, afraid of what she'd see when she looked toward the door between her and the Doctor's rooms, she swallowed thickly, and ignored the throbbing flesh between her legs. Ignored the stickiness of her hands.

 

Ignored the moisture beginning to slide down her thighs. Oh, god.

Despite her reluctance, she turned her head slightly, just enough so that she could see the light drifting in from the adjoining room out of the corner of her eyes. The Doctor stood there, illuminated by the yellowish glow, one hand on the door handle, the other in his trouser pockets, watching her with wide, interested eyes.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she snapped, praying like never before that he hadn't seen anything. But she knew, even as she mentally mumbled words to gods and goddesses, that he had, oh, god, he had. There was no way he could've missed her lying completely starkers on the bed, hands between her legs. "If you don't mind...?" she continued when he only stared back at her.

"What were you doing?" he asked, dark eyes never leaving her face. His voice was normal, level, even, like he hadn't just caught her wanking.

Wishing the bed would grow a mouth and swallow her whole, she licked her lips and shrugged. When the bed didn't oblige, and the Doctor didn't stop staring, she swallowed and looked away, yanking the blankets up higher, making sure her chest was still completely covered.

"Nothing," she finally replied with reluctance. Then a bit of anger shot through her. She hadn't done anything wrong here. He was the one who'd burst into her room, invaded her privacy, and then just stood there acting like... well, okay, admittedly he wasn't acting like she'd done anything wrong. In fact, he merely looked interested. Nonetheless, she didn't feel like this was share-time. "None of your business." She shoved her hair off her sweaty forehead in annoyance. "What are you doing barging into my room?"

He shifted in the light pouring in from the room behind him, sliding his other hand into his pocket. "What. Were. You. Doing?" he repeated, voice sharp and eyes sharper.

Melting into a puddle of goo probably wouldn't help the situation any, so she merely frowned at him as her inner muscles clenched tight, and answered again, "Nothing."

He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and fixing them on her. "Rose."

Oh, and that tone of his wasn't fair. It was like he knew exactly what it did to her. How her body tingled in excitement, wanting to bare itself to his eyes and mouth. It sent shivers down her spine and it was all she could do not to wriggle under his unblinking gaze.

But then her eyes swept over him, purely of their own volition, and she saw, with surprise, that he was aroused. Ah. Well, that changed things.

Maybe it wasn't as awkward as she'd imagined. Maybe the Doctor actually wanted. Whether it was her he wanted or not, he definitely wanted.

Changing tactics, she shifted on the bed, licking her lips nervously. "Masturbating." The word echoed in her mind and she couldn't believe she'd just said it out loud. To the Doctor no less. Of course, she couldn't believe he'd just caught her doing so and was standing fully aroused before her.

Acting moody and fixated.

He shook his head, closing the door behind him, cutting off the glow from his room as he moved closer. "Too clinical. What were you doing?"

She swallowed thickly, wondering if she'd ever be able to hear him speak again without getting aroused. Lifting her eyes to his, she watched his slow approach with hungry eyes. "Touching myself," she said huskily.

He licked his own lips then, crossing to the end of the bed, hands still buried deep in his pockets. They were tight enough for her to see that his hands were fisted. And that the bulge in the middle was large. He moved even closer.

"What were you thinking about?" His voice was all curiosity as he stood there watching her. His eyes never once left her face. They didn't drift to her naked shoulders or the bit of flesh visible just above the duvet clutched to her chest. She wasn't sure if she should be impressed or insulted.

Shifting again, she squeezed her legs tight, and bit her lip. There. That time, she saw his eyes dart down to her mouth. "I wasn't--" she tried, but he cut her off, eyes on hers again.

His hands left his pockets. "_Who_ were you thinking about?" he amended. And she was pretty sure he knew, that he didn't _need_ to hear the answer, but wanted to.

She settled back against the pillows, watching him, daring him to do something, anything, but he remained still.

Afraid he'd done all was going to do, and afraid he hadn't, she bent her legs, flattening her feet on the mattress, and drawing her legs up. His eyes narrowed, breath coming a little faster.

Bravely, she slid her hand under the covers and suddenly his were no longer idle by his sides, they were on the duvet, pulling it down. His fingers fisted in the material, drawing it down foot by foot, slowly uncovering her body to his gaze. And, oh, was his gaze hot and heavy-lidded.

She crossed her ankles together, holding her arms over her chest, trying to cover her nakedness, but without much luck. He tossed the cover to the floor and knelt quickly, holding her legs open with cool, thin fingers.

She gasped and tried to close her legs, but his grip wasn't lessening and his breath was on her in a spot it'd never been before and she found herself widening them instead.

"Who?" he asked again, licking his lips as he angled his head to get a better view of the flesh between her thighs.

Seeing no reason to hide the truth from him any longer, she finally admitted, "You."

When his fingers dug into her flesh, she relaxed her legs further and hissed in a breath, watching him, waiting for his next move. She had no idea what he was doing here, why he'd suddenly decided to accost her now, but she was more than willing to see where he was going with this.

The Doctor knelt back a bit and reached into his suit jacket, whipping out his glasses.

Rose groaned, stomach muscles clenching along with the rest of her body. Her fingers itched to resume their work, but she held them back.

He put his glasses on and then laid down between her legs, watching her body intently. "Show me."

Embarrassment swamped through her at the demand and she held both hands between her legs, blocking his view. "I don't usually do it in front of an audience, you know." His hands reached out and moved hers. "Not even Mickey--"

The Doctor was up like a shot and staring at her, a dark look in his eyes, nails digging into her thighs. "Don't ever mention Mickey or Jimmy Stone--"

"What?" she asked, sitting up on her elbows, mouth hanging open. "How do you know about Jimmy--"

"--while we're doing this," he finished, talking right over her.

Balling her hands into fists, she stared at him, narrowing her eyes. She wanted to smack him. First, he barged in here and interrupted her at the worst possible time. Then he started demanding things of her, telling her what she could and could not mention while with him? And what the bloody hell was the whole, 'while we're doing this' crap about? she thought with a snort. He was presuming.

"What _are_ we doing?" she demanded back, snapping on the lamp by the bed. Yellow light flooded the room, bathing her in its glow, but only barely reaching him. "We're not doing anything. I was, and you interrupted. You can leave now."

He sighed and sat back on the floor, right between her legs. One arm resting on the bed, he propped his chin in his hand as if he had every right to be there. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, Rose." His eyes came to rest on her as his fingers caressed the skin just above her ankle, causing shivers to shoot through her. "A long time. But it wasn't until recently that I finally decided that this is what I want. You," he clarified, dark eyes watching her through the lenses of his glasses, a little bit of the light reflecting back at her as he solemnly observed her. "You're what I want. Sexually."

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came to mind. Of all the-- she hadn't ever... sighing, she dropped back on the pillows and stared at him.

"But, first, apparently we need to set some ground rules." His voice was accusing, as if she'd just broken one of those rules and he was being forced to chastise her.

"Excuse me--" she began, back to being annoyed with him.

Without even acknowledging that she'd spoken, he began with, "No talking about former lovers while we're in the bedroom. Ever. At all."

Rose stared at him in disbelief. Seemed he was developing a nasty habit of speaking over her and she didn't like that at all. She sat up again, wanting to take him to task for taking charge, not just of the conversation, but of her and them, if there even _was_ a them. "Excuse me--"

Suddenly, he turned his eyes back to hers and asked softly, "How long are you gonna stay with me?"

Caught off guard, she licked her lips and frowned at him. Where had that come from? "I--"

"You need to understand that I don't take sexual relationships lightly, Rose. I've been in relationships like... well, not in any like this exactly, but I've considered them, and--" he cut himself off, looking so vulnerable and hurt that she wanted to crawl over to him and take him in her arms. Her anger dissipated; all she wanted was to comfort him, soothe him and promise that she'd never hurt him.

He continued to watch her, waiting for an answer.

She gave him the only one she could. "Forever."

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she hoped he didn't think her clingy or desperate. Maybe he only wanted a few years. Maybe not even that. If he didn't want her for long, what would she do? How could she possibly go back to life on Earth after all of this?

After him?

But he allayed her fears with a single ear-to-ear grin and a happy hum in the back of his throat. "That could be longer than you think," he told her, shifting his glasses.

Squinting against the glare of the lenses, she felt confusion swamp her. "What?"

He waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "Doesn't matter. There are pills. But, right now," he intoned, ducking his head to peer at her over the black rims, then returning his eyes to her legs, "we have other, more pressing things to... do."

How he could make her shiver, tingle, and melt all with the tone of his voice, she had no idea, but she really hoped he didn't stop any time soon. Startled when his palm slid along the inside of her calf, she jerked instinctively, pressing her legs together.

"Rule number two," he murmured, taking hold of her knees and separating them. "Don't hide your body from me." There was a little boy quality to him when he glanced at her again. "I want to see all of you, Rose. Every curve," he slid his hand around her thigh to her bum, making her gasp, "and every dip." Palm smoothing across her stomach, he watched her intake of breath, then lowered his eyes to her chest, suit jacket tickling her thighs and calves.

She held her breath, waiting for his next move, waiting for him to continue.

"Wanna touch you with fingertips and hands." Fingers sliding slowly along the insides of her thigh, he moved up, hovering over her as his eyes drank her in. "With every bit of my body, Rose. I wanna taste you, too. Wanna run my tongue over every inch of your body. It's just-- it's not enough just to smell you anymore."

Eyes widening, she let her breath out in a rush.

Then he leaned over her, pressing a light kiss to her stomach. His tie brushed against her moist flesh, making her hips jerk up at the friction it caused.

"Oh!" He straightened up, darting his eyes from her face to her folds, then back again. "What was that? What did you-- did you start without me? Naughty, Rose." He lifted his brows and pressed the tip of his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Very naughty."

"I didn't," she denied breathlessly, still recovering from the shock of pleasure. "Your tie--" she had to stop to swallow; the combination of the Doctor's dark look and his voice and his proximity was taking her breath away, as were all of his promises.

He glanced down at the offending tie dangling between her legs. Lifting it higher to see in the muted light, he inhaled deeply. "You smell fantastic, Rose." Closing his eyes, he inhaled again, pressing the tie to his nose. He shuddered

Kneeling down again, he peered closely at her slick skin. "Show me. Smelling you isn't enough anymore. I want to see you touch yourself. I want--" pausing briefly, he broke off and closed his eyes, and then snapped them open again. "The fantasies aren't enough anymore, not without visuals to back them up. I want more."

Rose stared at him, sure she'd heard wrong. "What?"

Licking his lips, very obviously preoccupied with her body, he glanced at her briefly over the tops of his glasses. "Fantasies, Rose. I... you do have them, don't you?" He frowned a bit. "Humans fantasize, I'm certain of it."

"Yeah," she said slowly, biting her lip, uncertain how she'd got into this conversation with him in the first place. "You fantasize a-- about me?" And then his earlier words finally clicked and she sat up further. "Smell me? Wait a minute, you can smell me?"

"Of course, I can." He tapped the side of his nose knowingly. "I have stronger senses than a human. More of them too." He scrunched his face up. "How did you think I knew you were in here touching yourself?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out.

"I smelt you, Rose." He drew his hands along her thighs again, watching her as he moved them up and down, back and forth, squeezing and loosening, lightly and with more pressure, driving her insane. "I can always smell you. Every time."

"You mean--" she began and he nodded, halting his hands and straightening his glasses to peer more closely between her legs.

"In the TARDIS, too, yes." Propping his elbow on the bed, he gazed up at her. "It's not easy trying to do repairs, or think, or read, or... well, do anything when I can hear each slide of skin on skin. Each gasp and whimper and intake of breath, each moan and--" he leaned over, pressing his lips to her inner thigh, "You have no idea how much I want you, do you?" Lifting his eyes again, he watched her intently. "I want to baise you 'til you're raw." His head jerked up and his lips twisted a bit. "Hang on, that's a bit rude, isn't it? Don't want you raw. Just want you."

Rose shook her head, shoving back the hair that had fallen over her forehead. "What? You wanna what?"

"Baise you 'til you're raw, but that... ah. The TARDIS, she's a bit of a prude." He waved away her words, his face screwed up in thought as he looked down from his examination of the ceiling. "What do you think, Rose? Do you want me to... baise you?"

He had to ask? She'd been fantasizing about him while wanking, what did he think? Lips twitching, she shifted against the pillows behind her, wondering if she might actually still be asleep and just dreaming. Surely that was the only way this was happening? In dreamland. That had to be it, because the Doctor was not kneeling between her legs, calmly asking her what she thought about him wanting to fuck her 'til she was raw.

"Just curious, but, um, why the need to... to watch me?" His eyebrows raised and she gestured to the area he'd been staring at so intently, practically since entering the room. "I mean, if you want to... scoparmi then why not just-- okay, the TARDIS is being funny now, right? Changing words around."

Her words barely seemed to register. "Why aren't you touching yourself?" His head lifted, eyes finding hers. "I want to see you do it. Want to watch. Never done that before."

"You've never..." she asked, gesturing to herself, then him. When he merely blinked at her, she rolled her eyes and leaned up on her elbows. "Had sex?"

"Of course I've had sex." He frowned at her, tilting his head to the side. "It's been a while though. A good, long while." Rubbing the back of his neck, he considered his words. "A few centuries? Oh, at least."

A few centuries, she thought. Hundreds of years since he'd last had sex? "Seriously?" she blurted out, voice in the high range of skepticism.

"Yes," he admitted, not the slightest bit embarrassed or uncomfortable as she stared at him. "Been a while." Catching her look, he gave her one of his I'm-a-Time-Lord expressions. One that clearly said she was thinking inside the box. "I don't have biological urges like humans do. No way to pass on the species through sex, so... no imperative to have it. It's more a bonus. A perk. A treat." He spread her thighs even wider and rested his hands on them. He didn't say anything more, just watched her impatiently, licking his lips, waiting.

Her muscles contracted, imagining his tongue inside her, pressing into her folds, lapping up the moisture with quick, eager strokes. A single moan escaped her and she watched him swallow hard at the sound.

"Rose," he urged, moving closer, resting his cheek against the inside of her thigh.

The feel of his rough skin against hers made her hand twitch, made her fingers clench a little. She decided to just do it. To touch herself while the Doctor watched. Just thinking about it made her wetter. Made her muscles clench and her body long for his. Sliding her hand down between her legs, she watched him watch her hungrily.

The tip of his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth as she slipped a finger inside her slick folds.

A deep growl sounded in this throat when she stroked her clit.

His eyes, dark and glaring in the reflection of his lenses, narrowed when she shifted under him, thrusting two fingers deep within her folds.

"Rose," he grunted. "Tell me... tell me what it feels like." His eyes darted back and forth from her fingers to her face. "How does it--"

"Good," she gasped, moving her fingers faster as he moved even closer. Close enough that his warm breath ghosted over her wetness, sending a shiver through her. "So good."

But it wasn't just her fingers that felt fantastic; it was his warm skin and rough jaw against her thigh. His scent--oranges and vanilla tonight--drifted to her in the chill air, wrapping her up in him the way his arms weren't. His voice, deep and husky, full of impatience and need as he breathed each word, each syllable pushing a gust of air onto her hot, wet flesh, sent shivers through her.

He inhaled deeply, eyes sliding from her fingers to her face then back again, not looking unaffected. Then he moved forward and she felt him, there, between her legs.

"Doctor," she cried out, hips jerking forcefully off the bed as his tongue slid into her moist center, lingering inside her for a second before swirling about-- he was licking her! Actually licking her the way she'd imagined him doing since first seeing that tongue of his in action.

Oh, god.

And then he was gone, leaving her feeling empty and bereft of his touch. He sat back on his heels, licking his lips thoughtfully and moving his tongue around his mouth, considering her flavor. She was sure she heard him groan. "You taste much better than I do," he told her, eyes lifting to hers. "You taste fantastic."

A heavy weight settled in her stomach at his words, and her eyes slid to his mouth, wishing he'd kiss her now. She was pretty sure she'd lost all ability to speak, to form any actual words. She wanted to tell him to do that some more, wanted to continue the job her fingers were doing, wanted him to keep looking at her like she was a birthday cake he was about to devour. But, she didn't do any of that; she just stared stupidly back, unable to say anything.

Seconds later, his fingers were joining hers in sliding between her folds once before he was crawling up her body, pressing his sticky fingers to her lips. He watched as she pulled back to stare at him and when she reached up and took hold of his wrist to hold it still. "What are you doing?" she squeaked, staring at his fingers, now moist and glistening in the golden glow of the bedside lamp.

"I want you to taste yourself, Rose." He slid his fingers along her lips, lightly pushing on them, begging entrance.

Not sure she actually wanted to do this, she opened her mouth and hesitantly allowed him to slip them inside. Touching her tongue lightly to the pads of his fingers, she tasted a hint of the flavor he seemed so enamored of. It was a little salty, a little bitter. She slid his fingers deeper, sucking on them, pressing her tongue between them, moving them in and out a little, eyes heavy on his.

A thrill went through her at the way his breath caught in his throat, stayed hanging for a moment, and then left his lips in a shudder. "Tease," he whispered, dark eyes penetrating hers.

Lips curling up in delight, loving that she'd caught him off guard, she sucked his fingers a little harder. She'd never done this before, and she couldn't say she'd missed out on anything with the taste, but touching him like this... it was making her wetter, making her squirm under his heated gaze.

And the Doctor seemed to like it too, seemed to like having his fingers in her mouth. His gaze studied her face, moving from her lips to her eyes then back again.

Then, once again, he was on the move. His fingers popped out of her mouth, causing a loud sucking sound as they slipped free. Throwing himself to the side of the bed, he stood and faced her, hands on his trousers. Nimble fingers worked the button and zip free.

Leaning on her side, propping her head in her hand, she eagerly watched as he lowered his trousers and pants, freeing his cock.

It was just like a human's. Same basic size, same basic shape, and she felt a bit disappointed that there wasn't something different about it.

He was an alien.

Shouldn't it move on its own or something? Or be blue? TARDIS-blue, she thought, snickering.

But it wasn't special, it was just the Doctor, and, well, that made it special to her. It was the only one she wanted to see right now. To feel. And taste.

The Doctor kicked off his trousers and pants and shoes and socks and took his bobbing erection in hand, sliding his palm up it once, heading toward the tip.

Before his thumb could swipe at the moisture there, Rose reached out and halted his hand. His eyes flew to hers.

"Rose--"

The bed was high up on a dais that put the Doctor's cock just at the right height for certain things. Certain things she'd been wanting to do to him for a long time. And wanted him to do to her. But first, he was there, just in front of her.

She crawled forward and lay before him, taking him in her mouth. Her hand held him still as she swirled her tongue around the tip, swiping at the per-cum, tasting him.

She wanted to lap him up. Every last inch of him, just like he wanted to do with her.

Taken aback by her sudden assault on his body and his senses, the Doctor stared down at her, slamming his palm against the wall over the nightstand. His hand hit the table lamp, knocking it to the floor where it landed with a thunk before rocking back and forth on its rounded base, coming to a stop aiming away from them. He looked eerie in the near dark with only an orange-ish yellow glow to light him from beneath.

"Rose," he gasped, hips jerking forward, eyes on her face. His other hand settled firmly in her hair, threading through the strands as she moved on him.

Seeing how aroused he was, feeling it in her mouth, knowing it was because of her, she felt something powerful go through her.

Holding him still, sliding him free of her lips with a wet pop, she released him and watched hungrily as his cock twitched and came to rest against his stomach. It was irresistible to her, there was no way that she could stop herself from leaning forward and licking the underside with the tip of her tongue, from base to tip. His hips moved a little, and, encouraged, she flattened her tongue and pushed it back down his cock to his balls. Taking them into her mouth for a second, she sucked and licked the flesh as her hand settled on the back of his thigh, nails digging into his skin.

The Doctor's hips continued to jerk forward and he began breathing harder. Looking down at her, he held his shirts out of the way so that he could watch as she played with his cock. "Do it again," he breathed. "Do it-- god, Rose, do it again."

She smiled at his reaction and ran her tongue along the underside again, swirling around the tip as she squeezed her legs together, finding an unsatisfactory amount of friction.

Sliding her legs restlessly against the silky sheets, she curled her toes, sucking very lightly on the tip of his erection.

Shaking his head, he shoved the tail ends of his shirt aside. "Your mouth, Rose. Use your mouth. I want your mouth on me. It's so warm and-- wet." He pressed more firmly on the back of her head, moving her closer to his cock.

Taking hold of him again, she slid his cock into her mouth, lips sucking gently.

His hands tore at his shirt, ripping the buttons, sending them flying. Shoving it from his shoulders, he fought with the cuffs at his wrists, popping those buttons off as well in his haste. Shedding the button-up shirt, then his t-shirt, he stood before her completely naked.

With just his glasses on.

Rose whimpered at the sight. Lifting her eyes to his face, she hollowed her cheeks and twisted her hand on him before sliding him deeper into the warm recesses of her mouth. If his reaction was anything to go by, he liked that. She did it again, this time flattening her tongue along the underside and then playing it along the tip before once again taking him in her mouth as deeply as she could.

He jerked his hips forward, and she felt a moment of panic as he touched the back of her throat. She didn't usually do this, not as often as Mickey had wanted anyway, so she wasn't the most skilled. She was just doing what felt good, what she wanted to do.

Tightening her hand around the base, she drew him out of her mouth, gasping for breath.

"Don't stop," he grunted. His hand was no longer on the wall; it was in her hair, both hands cradling her head. The fingers of his right hand moved lower to lightly caress her cheek and jaw. His thumb smoothed over her lower lip and she nipped at it, drawing it into her mouth briefly, sucking on it as her eyes found his. "Take me deep. I want... your lips and that wonderfully naughty tongue of yours."

She smiled as he withdrew his thumb. Licking her lips, she slid her hand back down to his balls, caressing and playing with them while licking a path along the side of his length. He was breathing out moans and words that sounded like encouragement now, pressing harder on the back of her head, but halting the movement of his hips.

She hummed around him, licking and tasting him and sucking hard, hollowing her cheeks as she withdrew, then swallowing him down again, squeezing and twisting her hand on the base of his erection. Her other hand settled on his hips, trying to still the slight movements as he began to buck into her mouth once again. Pulling him free, she licked the tip, slid her tongue along the underside and played with his balls with the fingers of the hand still wrapped partially around him.

Lying on her stomach with the Doctor in her mouth was an exhausting position. And the fact that she hadn't got much sleep wasn't helping any. She was beginning to tire. Squeezing his balls tight, she attempted to rest her head on his thigh, but it didn't work out too well.

Seeing her quandary, he lifted his leg and rested his knee on the mattress beside her head, becoming her pillow.

She laid her cheek against his hair-roughened thigh. It was warm and soft, but still not the most comfortable.

Didn't matter though. Almost as soon as she squeezed his balls again, she felt his cock spasm, felt his hips buck forward. His fingers tightened in her hair and his lips pulled back, baring his teeth as he came in her mouth, rocking forward again and again as she moved back a bit to keep from choking. His warm seed spurted into her mouth and she tried to drink it all down without spilling any, but a small bit leaked out as she continued to suck on him.

The salty taste startled her; she'd been expecting something... different. Something alien. But he tasted just like Mickey. Just like Jimmy.

She lifted her hand to wipe her chin, but he grabbed her wrist just as she had his. "Turn," he told her, gesturing to the bed.

Pushing herself up, she turned and settled more fully on the bed, resting up on her elbows as best she could with one of her arms still in his grip.

He leaned down, lithely crawling onto the bed, forcing her to lie back as he hovered over her with eyes so deep and dark brown that they looked like shadows. His glasses didn't help, they just hid them more. He lifted her wrist above her head as he tilted his own. Grabbing her other wrist, he placed it with the first, holding both in one hand.

With slow, deliberate movements, he leaned down and licked her chin, his rough tongue laving her, tasting his own fluids.

Rose froze in place, wondering if he could possibly surprise her any more. "Doctor," she began, but the rest of her words were cut off by his mouth pressing to hers, moving quickly, and hungrily, tasting her and him and their shared flavors. His tongue was demanding, his lips eager.

She tilted her chin up, moving easily into the kiss, arching her body for friction and the feel of him and his skin, but he didn't allow it. Holding himself above her, legs on either side of hers, he wouldn't even let her move to wrap them around him. She was powerless beneath him, and she didn't mind it a bit.

In fact, she rather liked it.

She wanted him now, no more waiting, but that wasn't possible. He'd come already. And she still desperately needed to. Whimpering in disappointment, she wriggled under him, squeezing her legs together, shifting to get a little friction, but it didn't work. It wasn't enough. Maybe her fingers would be but she couldn't free them from his tight grip.

Seeing her struggle, feeling her move so wantonly, he pulled back and looked down at her, eyes drifting from her face to her shoulders, then lower to her chest. His free hand reached down to cup her left breast, hefting the weight in his hand. A second later, he leaned forward to draw her nipple into his mouth, biting the flesh once, then again, a little harder, sending a shot of electricity through her, straight to her core, forcing her hips to buck up in response.

The Doctor lifted his head, popping her nipple free with a wet sound, watching her wriggle beneath him, watching her try to get more from him. He licked his lips, dark eyes taking in every bare inch of her.

She tried to rise up, to kiss him, but he shook his head.

"Wanna touch you," she complained, shifting her hips and lifting from the bed to press her teeth to the side of his neck. He didn't release her, nor did he help her by leaning closer. She dropped back to the bed with a frustrated groan. "Doctor!"

His brows raised as his lips twisted up at one corner. "Yes, Rose?"

Now that was just mean. He knew what she wanted. Knew he was teasing her and he was enjoying it. Bastard.

"Need you," she bit out. She bit her lip, hoping he'd see to her now, hoping he'd touch her and stroke her and, god; she just wanted him to fuck her. But he couldn't. Frustration fluttered through her, then turned quickly into pleasure as, watching her steadily, closely, he circled his tongue around the bud of her nipple, scraping the top with his teeth.

Her muscles clenched in response and she shifted her legs.

Seeing her reaction, he slid one hand down, roughly drawing a path from her hip to her thigh. Slipping it between her legs, he pressed lightly, encouraging her to open them, then adjusted his position so that one of his legs was between hers. Without pause, he thrust two fingers into her wet folds, stroking inside her, watching her face with an intensity that unnerved her.

"This what you want?" he asked smoothly, huskily. His hair was wild and his glasses a little askew. She'd never seen him looking sexier.

"Yes," she hissed out, arching her hips up to meet his hand. Clenching her hands into fists, tightening and loosening them, she planted her feet on the bed, sliding her free leg up for better purchase. He was so close, so tantalizingly close, but still out of reach, holding himself there on purpose, teasing her, taunting her with his cooler body.

Still, she thought with a smirk, there was a light sheen of sweat on him.

His forehead was wrinkled as he continued to touch her so intimately, brow furrowing, not in confusion, but in concentration, and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to give him something else to study. Lifting her hips up rhythmically, she grunted out her pleasure and satisfaction at the motion of his fingers. When he shifted positions slightly, bending to reach her better, to stroke inside of her better, she rose up and licked his nipple, scraping her teeth against it as he had on hers.

He practically jumped in response, startled by the assault, then his eyes found hers and he halted his fingers. "Tit for tat?" he mumbled.

She snickered at his pun, then shrugged as innocently as she could with her arms still bound above her head, a wicked smile playing at her lips. "Maybe."

"Tease," he accused. His eyes were dark and glassy, full of arousal and anticipation. "I had no idea you were such a-- well, maybe I did. You've always been a bit of a tease... well, not so much a tease as a flirt. But, I had no idea this was what was waiting for me. If I had..." he resumed thrusting his fingers and leaned down to kiss her, freeing her wrists to run his hand along her side and up to her breast, "I'd have shagged you months ago." Pinching the nipple, he grinned against her mouth and licked her lower lip.

Arms aching from their imprisonment, she winced as blood rushed through them. Lowering them to her sides, she gritted her teeth at the tingling that pierced through them. After a few moments, it faded and she took thorough advantage, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss before drawing back and resting her forehead against his, panting hard against his mouth, centimeters from her own. "Want you, Doctor. Want you to scoparmi--"

He pressed a finger to her lips, a finger, she noticed, that tasted like her and him together. "Language," he teased.

She licked his finger from base to the tip, then sucked it into her mouth, moving against him, trying to get him to settle over her more firmly. Freeing his finger from her lips, she nipped the pad and looked into his eyes. "Make me come."

The Doctor's eyes darkened even further and she saw a flare of something shine in them for a moment before he slipped his fingers free of her dripping center. "Your wish," he muttered, eyes on her face, and teeth on her nipple, "is my command."

She squirmed as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her breast, sucking on her nipple for a moment before moving on to lick the underside in a long, slow stroke.

Moving her hips a little, she felt his hand, sticky and wet, press to her belly, smoothing over the flesh, kneading it.

Another kiss landed by his fingers, tongue licking a path back up along her ribs, where he halted and pressed his lips to her, nipping at her with his teeth. She panted harder, anticipation making her muscles clench. Her flesh was begging for his mouth or his fingers, at this point, she didn't care which.

She just wanted to come.

Down and down he went, wet kisses, lips and mouth trailing a path to her thighs. Teeth nipped at her hip as he slid a finger into her, making her jerk up again. His other hand slid down to join the first and she settled back on the bed, waiting, spreading her legs wider in invitation. His hands hooked around her thighs, fingers opening her to the cool air.

Finally, there was a single flutter against her moist flesh, a kiss that caused her to arch up with a moan of pleasure.

And then-- and then! His tongue was there, inside her, and there was an explosion of feeling that burst in her. Warm and wet, his tongue slid just inside her, tasting her slowly, as his hands slid around to the insides of her thighs, fingers and thumbs digging in, in delicious ways.

Rose whimpered, gripping the sheets beside her. His heavy breathing rivaled hers and she could see him watching her down the length of her body, eyes taking in every whimper, every moan, every reaction to his touch. She also saw male pride when he curled his tongue in her and she jerked at the sensation of his wet flesh inside hers. Feeling it swirl a little before licking from bottom to top and pulling out again, she tried to keep a rein on her vocal responses, knowing, just from this little bit, that it wasn't going to be easy. The pleasure was too much, the shock of it rocketing through her in intense waves.

She cried out, hips bucking up involuntarily, twisting the sheets in her fingers.

Sweat was beginning to gather on her, and she knew--she knew!--she was going to come hard. This was the Doctor teasing and touching her flesh, humming against her moist center before blowing on it, creating a cool torture that she wanted more of. Eyes locking with his, she rocked her hips up in rhythmic motions, urging him on.

He blew once more, then licked his lips, gazing at her intimate flesh, before nuzzling her again, flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit, then sucking it into his mouth.

Her hips flew up off the bed, thighs clamping around his head, as sensation after sensation roared through her. Her pulse pounded loudly in her ears, her warm body slick now with sweat.

The Doctor hummed against her, sliding his tongue deep inside. Holding her thighs open further, he flicked in and out rapidly, then licked her, slow and languorous, curling his tongue around her clit once more.

She released the damp, crumpled sheet and slipped her hands over her breasts, pinching the nipples and caressing the mounds. Her orgasm was fast approaching. Her body was coiled and ready to burst. When he turned his head a little sideways and flattened his tongue before sliding it into her again, a sensation like nothing before it exploded in her, sending her blood racing. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pinched a nipple, scraping her fingernails down the other breast. Pain blossomed in her, and forced her hips up again, bumping the Doctor's glasses.

He raised a hand to adjust them and stared at her. "Come for me, Rose." The glow of the lamp on the floor caught his face and she could see her own moisture coating his chin and mouth.

Groaning at the sight, she nodded and licked her lips, wishing his cock was in her right now instead of cool air. "Need... tongue, fingers," she grunted, sliding her own hand toward her legs, but he took hold of her palm with the fingers of his left hand and held tight.

His head disappeared between her legs again and the feel of his hair brushing her thighs was almost too much to bear.

"Doctor, please," she moaned, long and low in her throat, tightening her hand around his. Warmth and wetness slid inside her again and her hips shot off the bed in surprise. "Scopata." Yes, that was more like it, that was what she needed. Coiling tighter and tighter, her arousal climbed, washing over her in small bursts of pleasure, preparing her for orgasm.

"Rose," he hummed against her flesh, one finger sliding inside as he licked and sucked at her clit. His free hand was hooked around her thigh, holding it to keep her from closing on his head again. She could feel his cheek and jaw against her sensitive flesh, all so very different, so unusual. Would she ever be able to look at him again without picturing him between her thighs?

Did she want to?

Grinning, she decided that, no, she didn't. And she hoped he had a hard time seeing her without remembering her with his cock in her mouth.

Flattening his tongue, he swiped at her flesh again. Her stomach clenched, inner muscles clenching and grasping for something that wasn't going to be ready for a while. She tried to imagine the feel of his cock in her, moving in short, quick strokes. Imagined him losing control and fucking her hard.

That coil was nearing the breaking point.

"Yeah," she whimpered, pinching her nipple again as she squeezed his hand. "Doct... oh, god."

He was establishing a rhythm now, one that forced a grunt from her with each slide of his finger and tongue, alternating inside of her. Tongue in, swirling around her clit. Finger in, then out again. Tongue and lips and teeth pressing against her, nuzzling her and teasing her flesh with little kisses and movements.

He slipped in another finger, pumping them in and out quickly, thumb playing with her clit. Eyes on hers, he licked his lips. "Come for me," he demanded. His teeth scraped against her clit, then sucked hard on the flesh.

She was tensing more and more, hips thrusting higher, searching for something to fill her. He pressed down on her stomach gently with their clasped hands, sliding his tongue into her folds once more. Then flicked her clit.

And she came, hard, with a scream of pleasure that echoed throughout the room.

The hot wave of release rocked through her, forcing her hips off the bed. Her body arched, seeking, searching, finding only the Doctor's fingers, and her muscles clamped down on them. He twisted them inside her, thumb flicking her sensitive clit as spasm after spasm of pleasure washed over her.

Dropping boneless back to the bed, she closed her eyes, concentrating on breathing in and out, enjoying the small shocks of pleasure still occasionally pulsing through her. "Ta," she mumbled, smiling distantly as her body began to relax.

"Anytime, Rose," he said thickly. His fingers slid carefully free of her, but it still made her hips buck involuntarily. He kissed her thigh, releasing her hand, which was boneless in his. "In fact, I insist on it."

She smiled tiredly as the bed dipped down and the Doctor crawled up her body to lie beside her. She felt him there, lying on his side, bare stomach pressed against her arm. He was sucking on something and she felt an answering tug in her core when she peeled her eyes open for a brief moment to see him licking his wet fingers.

Closing her eyes again, she pulled at the duvet underneath her, trying to free it. The room was chilly and as the sweat on her body began to dry, she shivered. Seconds later, the Doctor's warm, wet lips settled over hers, tasting of her. Though he kissed her rather long and deeply, her response was slow and languid. She was sleepy.

"You definitely taste better than me," he told her huskily. His body shifted and she heard something click against something else. When she opened her eyes, she saw that his glasses were gone.

A small sliver of disappointment went through her, though it didn't really matter since she was already half-asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is woken up mere moments after chapter one. The Showin' and Tellin' continue, folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Show 'n Tell  
> **Character/Pairing:** Rose/Ten  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** Romance, PWP, AU  
> **Summary:** Rose is woken up mere moments after chapter one. The Showin' and Tellin' continue, folks!  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Thanks:** to momdaegmorgan for the beta.  
> **Author's Note:** This was a gift I wrote for momdaegmorgan. A smut gift. In fact, that was its title until I posted it.  
> **A/N2:** Also, I used some French, and Italian--I think--words in there and if I used them wrong, please tell me. I want to know so I can fix them. Thanks!

Snuggling further into the pillows, Rose was just beginning to drift off when the Doctor's hand slipped between her legs, touching her slick, still sensitive flesh. She forced her eyes open, focusing on him.

He was sitting beside her on the bed--when had he moved?--watching her, one hand resting firmly on her stomach while the other moved languidly between her legs. She must've drifted off for a few minutes.

"Trying to sleep here," she told him, body pooled on the bed from their earlier exploits. Yet, still, it strove for arousal as he brushed his fingers lightly against her again. "Why're you...?"

His mouth curved up, dark eyes heavy on her. "Because I can." Licking his lips, he leant down and pressed them firmly to hers. "Because I want to."

She drew in a breath when he slid a finger into her wet folds, forcing her muscles to lazily contract around it. She wasn't ready for another round, not yet. Her body needed time to recover. "Now?"

"I said any time, remember? Insisted on it." Gaze darting from her breasts to where his hand was, he slid his finger out, added another, then slid them both in, slowly, teasingly. "Been waiting for you, but you're just lying here like a lump." Leaning over, he bit one of her nipples, sucking on it, swirling his tongue around the hardening flesh. His teeth scraped it, nipping lightly, eyes on hers again, watching her respond.

"Um, it's called-- ah-- ah. Doctor, can you not do that while I'm--"

Instead of stopping, he began a lazy rhythm of thrusting and retreating.

"Yeah, all right. It's just... I'm tired. Aren't-- aren't you tired?" Blinking at him, she sat up, resting her weight on her arms, fighting the urge to rock her hips into his hand. He was still naked, still incredibly sexy with his rumpled hair and heavy-lidded gaze. Her eyes darted down to his lap, checking to see if he was ready, but no such luck. "Why are you waiting for me? Not like you're ready there or anything."

"Shower," he stated, then slowly pulled his fingers free of her body. He slipped them between his lips and began to suck on them again, making her mouth go dry and her traitorous body throb in response.

Snorting, she dropped back to the bed. Even her body was against her getting any sleep.

The Doctor leant down to whisper in her ear, which did things to her insides and was completely unfair of him. "Don't you wanna get wet and naked with me, Rose? Although," he muttered, hand drifting down her thighs, sliding between them and dipping into her folds again. "You're already soaked, aren't you?" Grabbing her hand, he settled it on his cock. "And we're both rather naked."

Burying her face in his chest, she tried to fight the tingles simmering in her stomach at the way he kept touching her, the way his voice flowed through her like liquid. The sensations he was awakening in her were strong, but her exhaustion was stronger. "After some sleep," she mumbled, stroking his cock a few times before dropping her hand. Closing her eyes with a satisfied yawn, she shifted on the warm sheets, trying to find the best position to cuddle up against him. "Too tired now."

There was silence for a precious five seconds before he pulled back, depriving her of his body, and her comfort. "But I'm all sticky," he told her, sliding his fingers across her lips. "Bodily fluids."

She curled her lip up, raising an eyebrow in his direction. "With romantic sweet talk like that, it's a wonder we didn't do this months ago."

"Mm," he agreed absently, leaning over her, frowning at something. Turning his head to the left, he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and shoved them on. Leaning over her again, he scrunched up his nose and blinked, then turned his head to the right and blinked again, moving in even closer. Lips pressing lightly to her cheek, he whispered, "You've got freckles." His tongue darted out, pressing lightly against her skin before he pulled back with a grin, snapping his glasses off and tossing them to the nightstand. "We match."

Way too tired for excitable-Doctor, she buried her face in the mattress and threw her arms over her head. "Go to sleep," she said loudly, ending up with a mouthful of sheets. Spitting them out, she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, determined not to pay him any more attention. Hoping he'd take the hint and go away.

A second later, she dropped her hands to the bed in frustration and sat up.

The Doctor's finger hovered in midair, where her back had pushed it.

Her eyes settled on his amused ones. "You're drawing on me."

Chuckling, he dropped his hand to his side. "Not at the moment, I'm not. My notepad seems to have left me." Losing interest in that with the speed of a five-year-old on an all-sugar diet, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "Come on. Let's go bathe."

"Wha--" she began, resisting his efforts to get her to stand. "I'm tired, Doctor. I just want to sleep."

"But we need to shower."

"What's with you and showering?" She shoved his hands aside in annoyance, eyeing him balefully. "You go shower. I wanna sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and then we had sex, quite a vigorous bout I might add, and now I'm exhausted."

"Technically we didn't have sex," he pointed out, taking both of her hands in his and tugging on them. His thumbs brushed lightly over her palms, tickling her and making her stomach go all flip-floppy. "However, we are sticky and icky."

She groaned and sank back to the bed. "I say this with all due respect, Doctor, but please... get bent."

Sighing heavily, he drew her back up, dragging her, protesting, to the end of the bed. "Really, Rose, I insist." Pulling her with him, he yanked her to her feet and then stood toe to toe with her, staring into her eyes as his hands circled around her back and dropped to her waist, thumbs caressing the flesh of her hips. "I insist you... come with me."

He grinned.

Rolling her eyes at his pun and shivering at the light touches of his hands, she pressed her hips forward. "Doesn't feel like there's any chance of that soon." He was soft, not a hint of hardness in sight, and though she was tempted to try, she really was tired. Really did need some sleep. After a day of running and laughing and hugging and handholding, she was ready to drop.

But after tonight... tonight she wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for a week. With the Doctor beside her.

Hands sliding lower, he cupped her arse, hauling her closer, pressing flesh against flesh before spinning her around and plastering himself against her back. "How can you be tired?" Caressing her breasts, he hefted their weight in his hands, hips shifting against hers.

"How can you not?" she shot back, looking down to gather her thoughts and catch her breath. The lamp, still lying on the floor, spread a puddle of orange-ish yellow light across their feet and legs. She leant back, shivering at the feel of his fingers lightly caressing her skin, just teasing, tickling touches of his fingertips and then his palms, sweeping across her stomach and breasts. Here and there.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder before resting his chin there.

Directly across from them was a large mirror over the dresser. The two of them were framed in it, the Doctor's eyes on hers in the reflection. With a pool of light to their left, and darkness surrounding them everywhere else, it was like they were the only two people in the hotel.

On the planet. In the universe.

Dropping her head back to his shoulder, she watched as he languorously touched her, eyes on hers the entire time. Her intimate muscles clenched with each swipe of his finger, each breath on her neck, each rise and fall of his chest against her back.

"Quite easily, I assure you," he murmured into her ear, then slid one hand down to her soft curls.

Struggling to remember what they'd been talking about, she watched through half-opened eyes as his fingers teased her clit.

"I just don't need as much." His fingers slid over her a few times, hand moving unhurriedly in the mirror.

His hot breath ghosted along her neck, hair brushing against her temple, sending a shiver through her. She saw his eyes watching her watch them as he slid his finger inside her. She gasped softly, muscles grasping at his finger, drawing it further into her swollen folds. "Seems to me," she whispered, then cleared her throat and began again in a stronger voice. "Seems to me you _need_ quite a bit."

His lips turned up and she heard a breathless chuckle in her ear, but then he slid his finger free and spun her around. "I do need. Need you quite often. More time to think about it when you don't sleep much." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, hands cupping the back of her neck, holding her still for his lips to slide over hers.

He was backing her up slowly.

When he finally pulled away, her lungs were starved for breath, chest struggling for air. Her body began to simmer even more. Resting his forehead against hers, he licked his lips. "D'you know how many fantasies I have of you?" Hands sliding down to her arse, he squeezed her flesh, pressing her closer.

Squealing a little, she stood on tiptoes, arching into him, breasts smooshing against his chest. Sending him a chastising look, she opened her mouth to reply, shook her head, and then snapped it shut again. Couldn't be more than she had certainly. Easily a dozen and a half involved the Doctor, and that was just in _this_ body. "A fair few?"

"A fair few?" He pulled back a bit, staring at her, face scrunched up as if she'd insulted him. "A fair few? I've got 168 right off the top of my head. More if you count the TARDIS and telepathy, but-- a few?" Scoffing, he twisted his mouth up. "I think I'm insulted."

Stunned, she blinked at him, bemusement crawling in her. "A hundred and-- I-- that's... that's a lot-- hang on. TARDIS? You fantasize about me and... and the TARDIS? Sexually?" That was just wrong. And not right. Completely wrong. He had sexual fantasies about his ship? "Well, I mean, you're always inside her, yeah? S'pose that's sort of sexual--"

Rolling his eyes, he tossed her that look again, the one she was beginning to hate. "Human-thinker. It's not about sex, it's a mind thing. Telepathy. I'm decent at it, not spectacular, mind--"

"Ring the press, the Doctor admits to not being spectacular at something," she teased, hands sliding down around his waist, holding him the same way he was holding her, fingers digging into his arse cheeks.

"I'm decent at it, not the best," he repeated, eyeing her to see if she'd interrupt him again, but she shook her head and mimed zipping her lips. "She's able to boost my ability." Grinning, he smacked a kiss to her lips. "We could mind-baise."

Rolling her eyes, she slid one of her hands up to his lower back, painting abstract patterns there. His fingers followed suit. "The TARDIS is a prude. She won't even let you say naughty words and you think she'll help you play naughty mind games?" Dropping her head to his shoulder as a yawn burst from her, she slid her hand around to his cock, checking again to see if it was hardening.

Possibly a teeny, tiny bit?

"Won't have a choice, and it's not like she-- well, it's hard to explain."

Rose stroked him slowly as his hand moved around to her folds, sliding a finger down to play with her clit. "Tired," she whinged, breathing deeply, getting a bouquet of scents tickling her nose. The Doctor, sex, her, sex, oranges. "Most men fall asleep right after," she muttered.

"Ah, well, Time Lords don't typically get tired after sex, Rose. We get... excited. Hyper."

Resting her forehead against his, she slid her hand from his arse to his chest, to play with the light smattering of hair there, running her fingers through it. "But. You're always hyper."

He raised an eyebrow at her, sliding his free hand up to her breasts.

Lifting her head, she stared at him. "Hang on, so... all those times you were super hyper, you--" eyes widening, she fought a smile. "You'd..."

"Wanked?" he offered, pinching her nipple and then brushing his thumb over it. "Oh, yes. Well, mostly. Well, sometimes. Sometimes it was just sugar."

Laughing, she dropped her forehead back to his shoulder. "I can't believe you were wanking all this time."

Hand leaving her breast, he lifted her head up for a kiss, pressing his lips to hers and smoothing his thumb over her cheek. "Oi, and you weren't?" he scoffed. "Caught you, didn't I?" Brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, he ran his eyes over her chest. "You know, there are so many places I haven't tasted you yet." He dipped down to suck on the flesh of her neck where it joined her shoulder. "So many places I haven't felt." One hand cupped her breast roughly, playing with the nipple, sending pulses of electricity through her. Dropping to his knees, he raised his eyes to hers. "Will you let me taste you, Rose?"

A delicious thrill began to hum in her and she suddenly began to see the benefits of a shower, though she wasn't about to admit that to him. "Thought you were rather thorough earlier." Pressing her finger to her chin coyly, she tilted her head to the side. "Pretty sure that was your tongue I felt."

He hummed in response, kissed the inside of her thigh and then stood up again. "Think it was."

Chuckling, she leant into him and rubbed her breasts against his chest, delighting in the feel of the light hair and hard flesh beneath. It sent tingling feelings through her. "Thought we were both pretty thorough."

"Oh, we were," he assured her, then bent down suddenly and lifted her up, hands on her arse, until she had to wrap her legs around his waist or just dangle there. So, she wrapped them tightly around his cool skin, feeling the flesh and bones move as he shifted under her weight. She rocked into his stomach, grinning when he grunted in pleasure. Fingers clutching her arse tighter, he headed toward the bathroom. "Plan to be rather thorough again." Once there, he dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it.

Squirming as a tug of pleasure settled between her legs, she ducked her head to his shoulder, hoping he hadn't heard her low moan.

His fingers tickled and traced the skin of her thighs, mouth releasing her nipple. Lips by her ear, he breathed, "I like the little sounds you make when you're aroused, Rose. And when you come."

She was reminded that he'd heard her before, knew what she sounded like, smelt like. Everything but what she felt and tasted like. Until tonight. It was a bit unfair really. Flattening her hand against his stomach, she shifted, dropping her hand between them, curling her fingers around his cock.

He was beginning to harden finally.

"I wanna learn the way _you_ sound, Doctor." Stroking him, with tight squeezes here and there, she smirked when he groaned long and hard in her ear. "Just like that."

"Gonna baise you. Finally gonna baise you." His hands held her away from him and he set her on the floor, moaning at the loss of her hand, the loss of their bodies pressed together. Leaning forward, he bit her earlobe and whispered in a low, rumbling voice, "Hard."

Excitement jumped in her at the smoldering look he was giving her. She could do nothing but stare back at him, feeling the throb between her legs growing stronger, the heat of molasses thickening in her veins. "That's quite a bounce back time you've got."

Instead of answering, he cupped the back of her head and dragged her mouth to his, devouring her with lips and teeth and tongue, offering just as much as he was taking. With bruising force, he pressed his mouth to hers again and again, and she had to clutch his hips, digging her nails into his flesh against the onslaught. She heard him gasp, felt him shudder under her touch.

Then he pulled away and turned his back to her to fiddle with the shower.

She stood empty and alone just a foot from him, rocking on her heels as the sudden absence of his presence registered in her mind, and her body caught up with it.

Adjusting the faucets until steam began to form, he stepped into the stall, holding his hand out to her with a look that was filled with promises of lots of naughty things. The water hit his head and ran down in rivulets, flattening his hair and dripping into places she wanted to explore in further detail, but he never took his eyes off of her.

She took his hand and stepped in with him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her under the gently falling fountain of water, letting it sluice over her body. It was warm and refreshing, but startling as well. She arched her back away from the water and ended up plastered against him.

Not a bad place to be.

"Bit better than sleep, isn't it?" One of his hands drifted down the curve of her back, slipping wetly around the swell of her arse.

"No," she gasped, pressing closer to his hard, muscled flesh, pretending it was the water making her breathless. "It's not wetter, it's only better-- I mean, it's not better, it's only wetter."

Smirking, he reached around her, grabbing a bottle of something.

"Shut up," she muttered, smacking his arm.

Uncapping the bottle, he dumped some of the contents into his palm. "I'll bet it _is_ wetter." Rubbing his hands together, lathering them up, he pressed the tip of his tongue to the back of his teeth and tilted his head, considering her. "I'll bet you are."

The fact that he was right wasn't something she wanted him to know, he was cocky enough as it was, so she shrugged and pretended nonchalance. The scent of vanilla wafted between them as he raised his hands to her breasts and began soaping her up.

Naked, wet, and sudsy, she reached out a hand to steady herself, thinking about how easy it was to press into his touches, to strain closer to his naked flesh, to grab him and snog him senseless. Then his hands slid around her bum and dragged her closer, caressing her arse--up, then down, then up again--while he dipped his head to capture her mouth with his own.

He wasn't snogging her. Wasn't kissing just to kiss her. This was something altogether different. It was hard and rough and demanding; possessive.

When he finally pulled away, giving her time to catch her breath, she was gasping, muscles straining, lungs burning. And she wanted him right back where he'd been. Wanted his mouth on hers again. Wanted his cock inside her.

Wanted to possess him and demand from him just as much as he was from her.

He slid his hands slid around to her front, soaping up her shoulders, then her breasts.

Looking down at her wet, sudsy body, she released him with a small smile and slid her hands up her sides, brushing his hands from her breasts to use her own fingers and palms on them. "And this is just about cleanliness?"

His smile froze in place, eyes darting from one breast to the other. "Completely."

"Nothing else?" She arched her back, pressing into her hands as they slid slickly along her skin, cupping each breast, thumbs brushing over her nipples, then pinching harder. Desire shot through her, more demanding and urgent this time.

Eyes lifting to hers, he watched her for a moment as she tried to temper the desire spiraling in her. Then he leant forward and bit her lower lip, hot, moist breath entering her mouth.

It was more intimate, more erotic, than having his fingers inside her.

Lifting her hands to the back of his head, she held him still, fingers threading into his wet hair, and kissed him like she'd wanted him to do. But only for a moment. Deciding it was time to turn the teasing tables on him, she drew back, just a hairsbreadth. "Nothing else?" she breathed, licking the taste of him from her lips.

He groaned.

The sound vibrated through her, turning her lazy yearning into a fire crackling at her insides.

Brushing one of her nipples, he pinched it, palming the flesh and pressing it roughly upward, forcing a moan from her lips. "Maybe a little more," he admitted, dipping his head to scrape his teeth along her shoulder.

Her knees tried to buckle under her, but the Doctor grabbed her around the waist and hauled her to him, no longer pretending that this was about anything else but sex. His lips crushed down over hers, one hand darting down to her arse, pressing her more firmly against him. He was completely hard now, pressed against her stomach, trapped there between their bodies.

She whimpered.

The small sound forced him forward, hips bucking against hers.

Tearing his mouth from hers, he drew her with him under the fall of water, studying her through narrowed eyes. "I want you, Rose. Wanna take you hard," he shoved her against the back wall, "soft," his lips pressed lightly against the corner of her mouth. "From behind," one hand slipped down her back, hauling her tightly to him, "on top," his breath came quicker, eyes growing darker, words coming faster, "underneath, on my knees, fingers in you, mouth and tongue on you." He shuddered a bit. "Oh, Rose, I want your mouth on me again." Thumb on her lower lip, he pressed a bit hard, rubbing it like he was smearing lipstick. "Always want your mouth. Your lips are lovely. Brilliant. So soft and firm and warm." He leant forward, breath tickling her lips. "So wet."

Every word he said, every touch, awakened her desire more, so much so that all she wanted to do was fuck him hard and fast, wherever they could. But she knew from experience that showers weren't conducive to having sex. Reaching down between their bodies, scraping her nails along his skin as she went, she wrapped her hand around his cock. "Is it for me this time?" she asked.

"That," he stressed, closing his eyes briefly as she began to stroke him, "was for you last time." He placed his hand over hers, showing her how he wanted to be touched. "Not my fault you couldn't keep your mouth and hands off of it."

Snorting, she cupped his balls, squeezing, then releasing. "Sorry. If you'd prefer I didn't," she said, squeezing him once more before dropping her hands to her sides.

He wrapped his fingers around her upper arms and shoved her harder against the cool wall, grabbing her hand and roughly placing it back on him. "Never stop." The words were a plea. An order.

One that she wanted to obey. God, did she. The thought of being able to touch him whenever and wherever she wanted made her squirm as her inner muscles clenched tight.

Fingers tightening around him, she stroked him up and down, watching him all the while. Watching him hiss in a breath when she did something that pleased him, and wince in discomfort when she stroked too hard, or squeezed too tightly. It was hard to keep from rubbing her legs together. She needed friction. Needed him to touch her. Needed his hands on her and his cock inside her.

Just the thought of the hard flesh in her hand sliding into her folds made her moan and lick her lips.

Her other hand slid back up to her breast, fingers pinching her nipple as he watched her with heavy-lidded eyes. She leant forward and tugged him closer by his cock. "Fottimi, Doctor." Squirming more when he groaned deep in his throat, she whimpered, "Hard. Please."

"Your wish," he husked out, lifting her leg and hooking it over his waist. Taking her hand from his cock, he kissed her fingers, heated gaze fixed on her as he pressed forward, teasing her folds with the tip of his erection. "My command."

He dropped her hand and grabbed her hip, his other hand holding her leg under the knee as he rocked forward, just a bit, making her gasp. His cock pushed into her, spreading her an inch at a time, but going no further. Nails digging into his back as she scrabbled for purchase around his waist, she thrust her hips forward, slipping on the wet floor of the tub.

"Bed," she gasped, and then again when he slid deeper, then drew back just enough that the tip of him pressed against her clit. "Oh, god." Releasing the wall behind her, she grabbed him as her foot slipped again.

He chuckled, gripping her more tightly, licking his lips as he leant down to suck on the flesh of her neck. "What's wrong with where we are?"

"I'm slipping. It's not-- Doctor!" Nails digging into his back and shoulders, she pressed into him, sending his cock halfway inside of her. "Not easy to stand in here. Me and Mickey--"

Sudden as a shot, he dropped her leg and pushed her away from him, steadying her absently when she slipped.

She braced herself against the wall. "Wha--"

Eyes darkening, they focused sharply on her. His jaw worked back and forth for a moment, before he reached out to grab her arm and yank her to him, kissing her hard. "I should start punishing you for every mistake." Hands cupping her breasts, he pushed her back against the cold tile wall and plastered his wet body against hers. "Every time you mention Mickey. Or Jimmy. Jack." Mouth thinning into a hard line, he drew back, tilting his head to the side, eyes moving over her as she stood naked and wet before him, watching him back, wondering... excitement poured through her at what he might do next.

"Punish me... how?" she asked, biting her lip, getting wetter at the thought of all the things he could--might--do to her. She wanted them. Well, maybe. Depended. She didn't think he'd do something that would hurt her. This was the Doctor after all.

But the look in his eyes, the promise there... the feel of his cock pressing against her stomach. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted him inside her now.

Sliding her hands down his slick flesh, she grabbed his arse and pressed him closer, nipping at his lower lip when he glanced back up at her face distractedly. "Promise you'll punish me, Doctor?"

His eyes widened, a small smile curving up his lips. "Oh." Pinching one of her nipples, he studied her face, watching her hiss in pleasure. "You like that." He did it again, sending shivers of pleasure straight to her folds, but they both knew he wasn't referring to what his hand was doing.

Instead of answering, she kissed him, teeth clacking against his, tongue scraping roughly along the roof of his mouth. It was messy and clumsy and wet. She whimpered, reaching down between them, grasping his cock with eager fingers, stroking him hard, trying to make him lose control.

And he did.

Grabbing her tightly, he stroked her throbbing folds a few times. "Gonna baise you right here, Rose. Show you how it's done." Lifting her leg again, he fell forward, slipping on the wet porcelain. His hand shot out to brace himself against the tile wall.

Eager and excited at the prospect, despite knowing it probably wouldn't work, she grabbed his shoulders tightly, digging her nails in, making him arch against her while she dug her heel into his arse. She loved the feel of him against her.

He steadied himself, dropping his hand to her leg and sliding it under her thigh, tickling her flesh, teasing it, causing shivers to run through her. Spreading her legs, he slipped his fingers inside her again, eyes studying her face.

He really liked watching.

And she liked feeling.

Grabbing his cock, positioning him, she felt him slip forward at the change in weight. He poked into her thigh rather than her aching channel and had to drop her leg to grab the wall again. She banged back against it, his hand the only thing saving her from a bad headache.

Sighing, she panted against the tile, anticipation leaving her. "Can we go to the bedroom now?" Her heart was beating so fast from all the near-falls, she thought it was going to burst through her chest.

Reaching back to the faucets, he turned the water off, then grabbed her hand, drawing her from the tub. Once they were safely on the fluffy green rug, he swung her toward him, plastering her right back against him. "Floor all right?" he gasped, hips bucking into hers.

Seeing the desperation beginning to edge into his eyes, she considered it. But the thought of shagging the Doctor on a cold, hard floor of a hotel room with who-knew-what on it made her shudder. She just couldn't do it. "Not likely. Probably lousy with germs."

"Probably," he agreed with a frown, tossing it a longing look as he pulled her to the door, stopping suddenly to kiss her, pressing her against the door. It smacked back against the wall, forcing her back another foot, and they both fell with it. The Doctor landed on top of her at an angle, and she grinned at the disgruntled look on his face.

He opened his mouth--to chastise her, she was sure--but the door slipped a little further under their weight and she burst out laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing a small kiss to his lips, she grinned up at him, fingers playing with his hair.

She felt his lips curve up, but he was fighting it for some reason.

Sucking in a breath, she pulled back enough to see his face. Reaching between them she cupped his balls, palming them a bit, noting the way his mouth dropped open a little more, breath bursting across her face. His eyes dropped to her breasts, flitted back up to her mouth, then back down again. "Lighten up," she whispered.

Jerking back with a quick apology, he straightened up and pulled at his ear. "Didn't crush you, did I?"

Pushing away from the door, she raised an eyebrow at him. "In that body?" she scoffed. "I meant, you know, have a laugh, don't be so serious. We're not determining the fate of a planet here."

His shoulders lost some of the tension in them and he let out a sigh. "I can't help it. This is..." he gestured to himself, "this is what you get with me." Taking her hand, he stared at it, then looked back up at her, brushing a strand of wet hair behind her shoulder. "I'm aggressive and possessive and not all of that is because of this body."

Tightening her hand around his, she grabbed his cock with her other hand and stroked it determinedly. "I like it," she admitted. "Although, this punishment thing, we need to discuss that." Eyes sparkling at him, she played her thumb over the tip. "Like, will there be spanking?"

Instead of sharing in her amusement, he cupped the back of her head and brought her in for a fierce kiss, hips bucking into her hand as she continued to move on him. One hand slid to her hip and he pulled back, tapping it lightly. "Up." Hooking both hands under her arse, he bent down, urging her onto him.

Dubious, even though they were out of the shower now, she obliged, hopping up as he lifted her.

She grabbed handfuls of his hair and dug her nails into his back, expecting a fall, but he held her easily now that he wasn't slipping on wet porcelain.

When she loosened her hold on him, he grunted in disappointment and she realized that he liked it. Liked it rough? Dropping her mouth to his as he headed into the bedroom, she scraped her nails down his shoulders and back, tightening her legs around his waist, feeling a slight friction against her clit.

She moaned and he tore his mouth from hers, gazing up at her face eagerly.

Every step he took rubbed against her flesh and she could feel his stomach muscles tightening in response to _her_ every response. And when his hand slid further around her arse to her folds, she couldn't help but cry out at the feel of his finger teasing her flesh.

Rising up, she grabbed his cock, trying to position him, to slide him inside her. But their positions were awkward and she had to give up when she felt herself slipping down his body.

They were by the bed now and she could see herself in the mirror, the orange light from the lamp on the floor bathing them in a ghoulish light. Taking his mouth, she watched in the mirror, watched her body move up and down on him, seeking the friction that it so desperately needed, sliding along his wet, warm skin. What she wanted though, was the thick feel of his cock filling her up.

But she wasn't getting that from this position.

The Doctor spun them around, quick as a whip, making her dizzy for a moment, and then again when she fell backward onto the bed. She bounced a few times, having just enough time to catch herself before the Doctor was on her. He pressed her back, hooking her legs under his arms, pushing them to her chest as he thrust into her.

"Doctor," she cried out in surprise, feeling him finally inside her, finally filling her, finally fucking her.

And, judging by the frozen look of pleasure on his face, he felt it too. He wasn't moving, he was holding himself still, fingers digging into her thighs.

She shifted under him, trying to adjust her position a little. His cock slid in deeper, and she gasped, unused to anything bigger than her--and his--fingers inside her lately. He was so deep, the angle just enough to be uncomfortable. "Doctor," she breathed, pushing him back with her legs.

His hands, braced on either side of her head, fisted in the sheets. A hissed out breath left him, bursting over her face, mouth barely moving as he spoke. "Don't move."

"Hurts," she gasped, pushing harder. She wasn't sure he heard her until he slid out a bit, adjusting his knees on the bed. The pressure lessened and she breathed deeply in relief. "Thank y--"

"Shh, Rose." A hand lifted, clumsily pressing over her mouth. "Just... don't." Closing his eyes, he shuddered, voice low and broken. "Your voice... it's too much."

The deep, rasping sound of his words made her inner muscles clench, forcing a low groan from his throat, bared to her as he raised his head to the ceiling, swallowing thickly. His hips shot forward, eyes snapping open to focus on hers as he dropped his hand back to the bed again.

"Hold still." He panted harshly a few times, then breathed out a sharp breath. "I can't... Rose, you feel so--"

She couldn't help it. The intensity in his gaze and his voice made her whole body react.

Eyes desperate, the Doctor did too. He lunged forward with a grunt, moving deeper again, then shoved her legs tighter against her body, rocking her back. He didn't stop for a moment in his eagerness, just pulled out a bit and then thrust back in, hard and unrestrained, sliding so deliciously along her folds that she wanted to hold him there forever, sort of defeating the purpose, but needing him to stay there, buried deep inside of her.

Needing his hands and mouth, but so ready to come she thought she'd explode.

His strokes were quick and uncontrolled at first, desperate and urgent, and she loved every second of it. Loved that he couldn't control himself, that he wasn't in charge of his body because of her.

It was how she felt around him constantly.

Moaning low in her throat at the feel of his hard flesh, she tipped her head back, clenching him tight, breathing out a few huffed sounds. It was hard to do more than let him rock into her, so she lifted her hands to grasp at his biceps, nails tightening on his arms. After a dozen strokes, he seemed to gain some small amount of control over himself. He slowed down, rocking more leisurely into her as she melted into the bed.

A hand rose to her face, brushing back the wet strands stuck to her cheeks. "Extraordinary," he panted, eyes sweeping over her face. "You feel phenomenal. Just gorgeous. Don't ever wanna leave you." He sped up his thrusts, just a bit, then more when she dropped one hand to her breast and squeezed the flesh, pinching her nipple. "Gonna stay with me?"

Blinking at him, surprise washing over her at the vulnerability in his voice and eyes, she nodded, whimpering as he stroked harder. "Told you I would."

"How long?" he grunted, putting all of his weight on her for a moment to adjust his position. He leant back, grasping her calves and hooking them over his shoulders. A breathless sound left him and his eyes closed briefly, throat working rapidly as he held himself back from sliding too deeply, but at the same time, buried himself in her. He went still. "How long, Rose?" His voice was rough, desperate.

"Forever," she gasped, pressing her arms to the bed and pushing her hips up, trying to gain a little control herself, to ride him from below when he refused to move anymore, but it wasn't the easiest position. Her legs were tight between them, head uncomfortably flat on the bed with no pillow to cushion it, but she wouldn't have traded this for anything. "Don't ever want-- want to leave you, why did you stop?" Pushing her hips into him, she curled her feet over his shoulders, rocking, moving, trying to get him to start moving again. She was beginning to lose the urgent need he'd built up so deliciously inside her. "Doctor!"

Hands dropping to her waist, he began to move again, pushing into her with slow, sure, strokes that turned into shorter thrusts within just a few passes. "Forever," he panted, eyes focused on her, wet hair plastered against his forehead. "Gonna hold you to that." Then he finally began to move more quickly, thrusting harder, pushing deeper, straining inside of her.

Her hand dropped to her clit, rubbing it desperately, trying to climb back up to where she'd been before he'd slowed things down. "You'd better." Her breasts were jiggling with his every thrust and she saw his eyes lower to them.

She arched higher.

"Never gonna... never leave you." He released the sheet to brush her hand away from her clit, and she dropped back with a frustrated groan. "Wanna come," she whinged, touching herself again, fingers moving rapidly.

A darkness sprang to his eyes, reflected back at her despite the lack of glasses. Despite the gloom of the room. "Don't."

Frowning, ignoring him, she continued to rub herself, feeling the pleasure rise up again, feeling it sweep through her, making her reach and seek and strain for it. Wanting it _now_. And she was almost there when he stopped her again.

"Doctor," she bit out, glaring at him. "Not gonna come merely from you." Her voice was choppy and broken, body bouncing with his every stroke. "Sorry if that hurts your manly pride."

He grunted and rocked harder, neck stretching back. The muscles strained and lengthened. "Don't touch-- don't... rosebud."

"What?" Raising her head to look at him, she gasped when he rubbed his thumb over her clit once, then dropped his hand back to the bed to thrust more quickly.

"Rosebud." He grinned briefly, losing his pace, then leant forward, rolling into her, creating a deeper, richer thrust.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her head back to the bed, holding a hand over her eyes with a giggle. "You're not going to start calling it that."

"Why not?" he panted, rocking, rocking, shoving himself into her, each stroke short and powerful, causing her arousal to flame out of control. She was close. So close. So was he. She saw the desperation on his face and in his eyes. Heard the way he rasped out her name. Felt his body tautening on hers.

She tried again to rub her clit, but he growled at her, grabbing both of her hands in his, twining their fingers together. Pressing them into the bed, he thrust hard. Harder. Body braced on his arms and knees, he moved quickly, control slipping again. His hips bucked into her arse and thighs, cock sliding against her clit every few strokes, but not enough to make her come.

Driving into her, burying himself deep--uncomfortably deep--inside her, he grunted out noises, surging forward with one last gasp of effort, hissing in a breath between grunts. He reared up, coming with a final, long, drawn out groan. Hands tightening on hers, fingers squeezing, he pressed into her, hips moving uncontrollably. "Forever," he breathed, cock pulsing deep inside her.

Moments later, he collapsed over her, his hot breath wafting over her cheek.

Whimpering, she shifted under him, wanting to come, to clench around him while he was still hard. Wanting him to feel her coming around him. But he was pushing her legs to her chest, resting on her, trying to keep most of his weight off of her, but still heavy and damp, unmoving.

And with every passing second, his cock was softening in her.

Her hand, loose in his grip, trailed down to her clit, fingers stretching to reach their goal.

Jerking back suddenly, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pressed it back to the bed. "Don't." Eyes on hers, he slipped free of her. His cock, still partially hard, brushed against her, warm and wet.

"What?" she asked stupidly, licking her lips. He leant down to kiss her, taking his time, breath gusting over her cheeks as he fought for breath. Wrapping her arm around him, she lowered him over her, bringing him down until he touched her everywhere, but her legs were beginning to ache. She moaned and dropped her arm. "Sore."

"Sorry." He trailed his palms down both of her legs, and settled them on either side of him. "Was a bit rough. D'you mind that? The roughness?" His eyes studied hers unhurriedly, lazily watching her, ignoring the fact that she was still waiting to come. "Because I think I like it." Patting her arse lightly, he gestured to the head of the bed. "Budge up."

Jerking at his touch, squirming under his gaze, she bit her lip and scooted up on the bed until her head was resting comfortably on a pillow, wet hair beneath her.

Crawling over her, he brushed another kiss to her lips, then dropped down beside her, closing his eyes and resting an arm over her, panting heavily.

She raised her brows at him, waiting.

He didn't seem too hyper this time. In fact, he looked exhausted. And his hands weren't touching her. Annoyed and frustrated, she slipped her own hand down her stomach, deciding to take care of herself, but he once again grabbed her wrist, without even opening his eyes.

Rolling into her side, he growled into her ear in a low, panting voice, "Punishment."

"Punishm-- oh, I don't think so." Trying to jerk her hand from his grip, she discovered that it was easier said than done.

He grimaced and held her firmly. "Rose." Brows rising archly, he pressed a kiss to her lips, teasing her, taunting her with his touches and then pulled back. "No."

Well, she wasn't a southpaw, but it would do, she guessed. Smirking at him, she darted her other hand between her legs, succeeding in slipping it into her folds and stroking her clit a few times before she felt him loosen her other hand. She grinned wider as he shifted on the bed. Closing her eyes as the pleasure stoked higher, building, building, build--

Something slipped over her wrist and her eyes snapped open. There was a blur of color in the yellow-orange light.

"Oi, what d'you think you're doing?" she bit out, startled.

The cloth tightened and he grabbed her other wrist, sliding his tie over it too, pulling it until her wrists were bound together. "Punishing you." Leaning over her, he tipped her chin up with a finger and pressed his lips to hers. "Told you I would."

"Well, yeah, but--" she struggled against the bonds, lowering them to her stomach, reaching for her clit, contorting her body to touch herself. She had just managed to slide a finger over her clit with one leg up and a twist to the side when he grabbed the tie in the middle of her wrists and drew it above her head. "I thought you meant spanking!" she cried, desperately shifting on the bed to make herself come. Squeezing her legs together helped, but wasn't nearly enough.

Near tears, she dropped back to the bed and glared at him.

"You can't do this, Doctor. Seriously, you can _not_ do this." Squirming around, trying to free her hands from him, she stopped suddenly and blinked when he settled next to her and curled against her side.

"Can. And am." Yawning, breath bursting against her breast, making the nipple harden even more, he closed his eyes. "You might enjoy spanking, and that's no punishment, is it?"

"Doctor." She shifted her shoulder, but he merely cupped his hand over her breast, thumb sliding idly over her nipple. "Bastard," she snarled, deciding right then and there that she'd never sleep with him again. Ever. No matter how much he begged or pleaded or teased or... or kissed her. Touched her.

Squeezing her legs together, she plotted her revenge.


End file.
